CEMBURU
by ichiko yuuki
Summary: bagaimana jadinya kalau dalam sebuah hubungan tidak salinh m empercayai satu sama lainnya. maka akan terjadi kesalapahaman./my second fict Sasu FEM Naru/ kalau berkenan R&R, please!


Hai minna. Jumpa lagi sama ichi di fict kedua ichi. Kali ini ichi cuma mengedit cerpen ichi yang udah lama ichi simpan di komputer ichi. Kalau masih ada yang salah mohon dimaklumi yah. ichi kan masih author baru. ichi berharap para reader sekalian berkenan membaca dan meriview fict saja yang GAJE ini. Ichi sangat membutuhkan saran dari semuanya.

**warning : miss typo, AU, banyak lagi dech.**

**happy reading minna ^_^**

jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak di fict ichi dengan cara..

**RIVIEW, please!**

* * *

><p><strong>CEMBURU<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto melihat dengan jelas, gadis itu keluar dari perkarangan rumah Sasuke. Naruto juga melihat Sasuke mengantar gadis cantik itu dengan lambaian dan senyuman yang sangat jarang keluar dari mimik wajah seorang Sasuke yang terkenal tanpa ekspresi itu. Karena penasaran Naruto pun mendatangi Sasuke.<p>

"Teme, siapa gadis berambut pink tadi?" selidik Naruto.

"Hn. Hanya seorang teman kecil Dobe". Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Awalnya naru percaya aja. Tapi lama kelamaan naruto mulai curiga karena semenjak kedatangan gadis itu Sasuke jadi jarang menghubungi HP nya pun selalu tidak aktif. Bahkan, sewaktu naru menghubungi kerumah Sasuke pun katanya sasuke keluar bersama temannya. Dan sewaktu dapat ditelfon Sasuke berbicara lebih singkat dari biasanya. Seakan-akan diingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri telfonnya. Naru merasa perubahan sikap Sasuke dikarenakan gadis tempo hari yang datang kerumah Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Naruto yang merasa khawatirpun menceritakan semua kecemasaannya kepada sahabatnya Hinata.

"Hina. Aku rasa semenjak kedatangannya gadis itu Sasuke jadi berubah banget. Masa dia senyum sama cewek itu samaku aja jarang banget. Sasuke juga gak pernah hubungi aku lagi. Mungkin dia udah bosan yah sama aku. Terus, Sasuke selingkuh sama cewek itu."

"Bukannya Sasuke udah bilang sama kamu kalau dia itu cuma teman kecilnya. Mungkin dia lagi sibuk makanya dia gak bias hubungi kamu. Jangan berprasangka buruk dulu naru-cahn". Jelas Hinata bijak.

"Tapi Hina.. Teme udah berubah! Dia kayak udah ngelupai Naru.. Kayaknya Teme udah malas jumpa sama Naru lagi. Sejak kedatangan teman masa kecilnya yang cantik itu!" Geram Naruto.

Naruto merasa sakit hati setiap membanyakan Sasuke senyum dengan perempuan itu. Memang dia benar-benar cantik! Hidungnya lebih mancung dari Naruto, kulitnya putih dan halus. Bukan seperti Naruto yang berkulit sowo matang. Matanya yang berwarna green itu. Bibirnya mungil dan merah jambu. Rambutnya lurus dan berwarna merah muda seperti bunga sakura dan gayanya juga feminim dan elegan. Hati lelaki mana yang tidak tertawan. Naruto tahu perbedaan antara dia dan gadis itu bagaikan langit dan bumi.

Naruto melihat cermin, pantulan dari cermin memaparkan wajahnya yang masam seperti cuka. Matanya yang beearna biru terlihat sendu. Kulitnya tidak sehalus gadis itu. Walaupun bibirnya merah tapi tidak sebanding dengan gadis itu, dan juga Naru adalah gadis yang tomboy. Naruto membenci dirinya. Kenapa dia tidak bias seperti gadi itu. Dia ingin kelihatan cantik, lebih cantik dari gadis itu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Naruto sadar akan hal itu.

"Pasti Teme tidak berminat untuk bersamaku lagi. Teme sudah menemukan gadis yang sesuai dengan dirinya." kata Alia sendirian di depan cermin. Naruto sadar, Sasuke tidak sebanding dengannya, lelaki itu berkerja sebagai direktur di prusahaan ayahnya. Mereka adalah golongan berada, bukan macam Naruto yang sederhana. Namun hati Naruto masih berharap, dia berharap Sasuke akan kembali mesra seperti dulu. Naruto ingat perkenalan mereka yang singkat tapi bermakna.

FLASHBACK ON

"Neji ada." Kata Sasuke kepada Naru tentang bosnya.

" Emn.. dia keluar sebentar. Apa ada yang bias saya bantu?" ujar Naruto sambil mengagumi paras lelaki yang berdiri didepannya.

" akan menunggunya."

"Oh.. kalau begitu.. silakan.."

Sasuke duduk di meja menunggu yang menghadap meja Naruto. Naruto sesekali melirik pada Sasuke yang sedang membaca koran yang tersedia di atas meja itu. Sasuke sadar diperhatikan, Sasuke melihat siapa yang memperhatikannya. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Naruto jadi tersipu malu. Tidak lama kemudian bosnya Naruto a.k.a Neji kembali. Sasuke masuk keruangan kerja Neji.

Waktu tengahari, Naruto turun makan di restoran sebelah kantornya, ketika Naruto menunggu pesanannya, tiba-tiba satu suara menyapa.

"Boleh saya bergabung."

Naruto agak terkejut melihat Sasuke berdiri di tepi mejanya.

"Semua meja telah penuh.." ujarnya. Naruto agak tergagap tetapi mempersilakan Sasuke duduk semeja dengannya. Mereka mulai bercerita dan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Naruto adalah orang yang pandai berbaurjadi mereka banyak bercerita(sebenarnya sih naru yang bercerita sasuke Cuma menanggapinya dengan 'Hn' ). Ikwan menyerahkan kartu namanya padaNaruto, dia juga membayar semua makanan.

"Arigatou, sudah mentraktir saya.." ujar Naruto sebelum mereka berpisah.

"Hubungi saya!" Kata ( baca: printah) Sasuke sebelum pergi. Naruto menggangguk

Sejak hari itu, mereka kerap berhubungan. Naruto selalu bercerita tentang apa saja dengan Sasuke. Lama kelamaan hubungan Naruto dengan Sasuke menjadi erat. Benoh-benih cinta pun tumbuh. Sasuke mengajaknya bertunangan pada hari ulang tahunnya yang ke dua puluh tiga tahun. Dengan bucket bunga besar dan cincin di tangannya. Naruto tidak akan lupa betapa bahagianya hari itu. Bagaikan seorang puteri yang mencapai yang dilamar sang pangeran.

Tapi itu dulu, sebelum kehadiran gadis cantik itu. Kini Sasuke semakin sibuk. Dia tidak ada waktu untuk menghubungi Naruto. Dia sudah ada teman lain untuk cerita apa pun masalahnya. Kalau dulu, Naruto tempat mengadu bila hatinya resah atau terlalu penat dengan kerja. Kini ada gadis lain yang mengambil alih peranan itu. Alia semakin bersedih.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak menghubungi Sasuke lagi Setelah dia melihat gadis itu keluar dari rumah Sasuke. Naruto tidak mau menjadi muka tembok yang tidak tahu malu. Biarlah Sasuke menghubunginya jika lelaki itu masih ingat padanya. Naruto ingin menganggap hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah berakhir.

Dia mengambil keputusan itu setelah memikirkannya matang-matang. Walaupun tidak kata putus antara mereka, Naruto lebih rela daripada mendengar kata perpisahan dari mulut Sasuke sendiri. Namun setelah satu bulan, Sasuke tidak juga menghubunginya. Hati Naruto semakin remuk redam.

"Hai Naru. Kenapa kau jadi pendiam belakangan ini. Biasanya juga cerewet." Sapa Kiba, rekan sekerjanya.

"Berisik. Gak liat apa orang lagi kerja". Bentak Naru.

"Eh! Marah?" kata kiba lagi. Naru pasang muka masam. Dia Akhir-akhir ini memang menjadi pendiam gara-gara hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang dingin itu.

"Aku bukannya mau ikut campur. Tapi sebagai teman, aku kasian juga melihat kau jadi pendiam. Kau juga sudah kurusan. Emang kamu ada masalah dengan Sasuke?" Ujar Kiba. Naruto menatap muka Kiba dengan tajam. Dia tidak suka orang lain ikut campur dalam hal peribadinya.

"Aku udah lama tahu hubungan kau dengan Sasuke itu. Aku rasa lebih baik kau lupakan saja dia itu. Aku rasa kau pun sudah tahu, Sakura akan bertunangan dengan Sasuke tak lama lagi….." Kiba terus bercerita tanpa tahu akibat yang dia katakan. Darah Naruto rasanya tersirap hingga ke umbun-umbun. Dia tidak menyangka hubungan Sasuke dengan gadis cantik itu sudah sampai ke tahap pertunangan.

"Dari mana kau dapat tahu semua ini Kiba?" tanya ANaruto takut-takut.

"Kau heran? Aku sepupu Sakura, memang la aku tahu banyak tentang dia dan Sasuke." Sahut Kiba dengan yakin.

Naruto tertunduk, matanya mulai terasa panas. Ada butir-butir jernih yang bertakung dibibir matanya. 'Sasuke kejam! Diasudah mau bertunangan tapi tidak memberitahu aku. Emang dia anggap aku ini apa.' batin Naruto.

"Mereka dijodohkan oleh keluargakah?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Dia berharap Sasuke berbuat demikian kerana terpaksa. Naruto enggan menerima kenyataan kalau Sasuke benar-benar mengkhianati cintanya.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Jangan berharap lagi apa-apa lagi dari dia. Sakura itu memang kekasih dia. sebelum kau bersama Sasuke lagi."

Hati Naruto hancur berkeping-keping mendengar kebenaran itu. Jadi selama ini Sasuke menipunya. Selama ini dialah pihak ketiga. Dia hanya sebagai boneka Sasuke saat Sakura tidak ada bersamanya. Cuma sandaran sementara saja. Wajar saja Sasuke tidak memperkenalkannya pada Sakura. Sasuke bilang sakura hanya teman kecil aja. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak mau memperkenalkan sakura kepadanya. Jadi, firasat Naru selamaini tidak salah.

Sakit hati Naruto terasa semakin dalam. Jantungnya seakan ditikam-tikam dengan pisau yang amat tajam. Dia benci Sasuke!. Dia benci Sakura! Mengapa mereka melukai hatinya. Mengapa Sasuke menanamkan cinta dihatinya. Tapi kini dengan kejam membunuh cinta itu tanpa belas kasihan.

"Kenapa dia tidak beritahu aku?" kata Naruto seolah-olah bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Entahlah Naru. Mungkin dia takut kau akan berjumpa Sakura dan mengaku sebagai kekasihnya. Pasti hubungannya dengan Sakura akan hancur."

Ada benarnya juga kata-kata Kiba itu, patutlah Sasuke enggan dihubungi. Dia takut rahsia hubungannya dengan Naruto terbongkar.

"Kiba, aku mau cuti setengah hari, hari ini. Tolong baritahu Neji-sama. katakan aku tidak sehat." Alia mengemas mejanya. Dia ingin pulang ke rumah dan menangis sepuas-puasnya. Dia ingin meraung dan menjerit untuk melepaskan kesakitan yang ada didadanya. Kiba mengangguk. Dia kelihatan amat bersimpati dengan Naruto.

Naruto segera mengambil telefon genggamnya dan menelfon konohamaru, adik sepupunya. "tolong jemput kakak sekarang di kantor." Kata Naruto sambil menahan tangis yang akan keluar.

"Kenapa jam segini udah pulang? Apa ada masalah di kantor kakak?"

"Kakak tidak sehat hari di mana sekarang?"

"saya masih di sekolah. Hari ini ada les, sebentarlagi pulang kok. Kalau uda pulang entar konohamaru langsung kesana."

Naruto mengeluh. Dia ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Tapi Konohamaru masih ada les. Naru baru saja membeli sebuah mobil tapi dia tidak bias mengendarainya. Nasib baiklah Konohamaru sudah dapat mengendarai mobil, secara tidak langsung Konohamaru menjadi guru sementara kepada Naruto yang masih belajar menyetir dengan Konohamaru.

"Ya sudah, kakak naik bus aja."

"Eh, jangan lha. Konohamaru jemput sekarang ya."

"Bukannya masih ada les."

"Alah. Konohamaru kan bisa izin." Hubungannya terputus. Naruto mengeluh. Konohamaru berkeras mau mengantarnya pulang meski pun dia ada les. Naruto terpaksa menunggu. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar bunyi klakson mobil di luar. Naruto segera keluar dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Naruto mendengar radio perjalanan pulang. Ketika lampu merah mereka berhenti. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di sampingnya. Naruto melihat mobil itu. Naruto merasa kenaldengan mobil itu, dia menoleh memandang siapa yang mengendarai mobil itu. Naruto tersentak, Sasuke! Lantas Naruto berpura-pura tidak melihat Sasuke. Naruto melihat apakah sasuke sudah pergi. Sasuke sudah pergi. Naruto heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia bersembunyi dari Sasuke. Mungkin ia hanya tidak ingin melihat Sasuke dan Sakura.

Ketika dia sibuk merenungi pikirannya. Sampai dia tidak sadar sudah sampai rumah. Tiba-tiba Konohamaru muncul mengetuk cermin mobil. Di belakangnya kelihatan Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan wajah penuh misteri. Naruto segera turun dari mobil.

"Kakakn nih teman kakak ada yang datang. katanya mau jumpa kakak." kata Konohamaru sambil tersenyum simpul. Hati Naruto menjadi tidak keruan. Dia memandang muka Konohamaru dan Sasuke bergantian.

" Em. boleh kita bicara sendirian." Kata Sasuke dengan tenang.

Naruto terasa lidahnya kelu. Dia yakin, Sasuke mau berterus terang dengannya kini. Terasa air mata mula bertakung di bibir matanya. Naruto mengangguk perlahan.

"Konohamaru masuk dulu yah!" kata Naruto(baca: perintah) pada Konohamaru. Konohamaru agak keheranan dengan sikap mereka berdua. Tapi Konohamaru tidak membantah. Dia masuk ke rumah.

"Kita pergi tempat biasa?" kata Sasuke lembut. Naruto tidak menyahut. Dia hanya terbayang puncak bukit di mana mereka selalu menghabiskan masa bersantai di situ. Dengan membawa sedikit makanan, mereka seolah-olah berkemah di puncak bukit itu. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum kehadiran Sakura. Naruto yakin, Sasuke mau berbicara tentang hubungan mereka pada hari ini. Mungkin hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka mengunjungi puncak bukit yang indah itu.

"Kenapa diam?"

Naruto menoleh memandang Sasuke. Sasuke melirik padanya sambil terus memandu. " Emn.. tidak ada apa-apa.." Sahut Naruto malas.

Sebenarnya dia mau mengungkapkan segala yang ada di hatinya. Dia mau tanya tentang Sakura dan mengapa Sasuke merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Sakura selama ini. Naruto ingin sekali mengamuk dan menentang atas sikap Sasuke yang mempermainkan hati dan perasaannya. Namun, Naruto hanya membisu. Dia tidak tahu mau berkata apa kepada Sasuke. Cintanya pada Sasuke begitu dalam dan Naruto pasrah jika terpaksa mendengar kabar buruk itu hari ini.

Sepuluh menit kemudian mereka sampai di puncak bukit. Suasana tenang dan dingin. Tapi hati Naruto semakin ketakutan. Takut menghadapi kata-kata perpisahan dari Sasuke. Sasuke kejam kerena mempermainkan harga dirinya. Naruto tidak mau kelihatan bodoh dengan mengamuk pada Sasuke yang telah menjadikannya sebagai boneka mainan. Itulah tekad Naruto. Naruto ingin terus bersabar!

" Kenapa diam saja dari tadi Naru? Seperti bukan naru yang ku kenal cerewet." Kata Sasuke lagi. Dia memandang mata Naruto seolah-olah mencari sesuatu di situ. Wajah Alia muram saja. Tidak ada apa-apa di matanya kecuali kedukaan.

"Maaf aja kalau aku cerewet. Bilang aja apa yang ingin kau katakana sampai membawaku kesini." ujar Naruto membuang pandangannya dari wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menarik nafas berat. Sulit untuk memulai kata-kata.

" Aku tahu, Naru Marah kerana Aku seolah-olah menjauhkan diri dari Naru.. maafkan Aku." Sasuke mulai membuka kata-kata. Naruto mengigit bibir menahan sendu di hatinya.

"Naru pun tidak mau menghubungi Sasu lagi. Naru juga seolah-olah tidak mau tahu tentang Sasuke lagi.." Sambung Sasuke.

Naruto terus membisu, dia enggan berkata apa-apa. Biarlah Sasuke menyampaikan kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum mereka berpisah. Naruto bersiap untuk mendengar kebenaran yang pasti menyakitkan itu.

"Aku mau berterus terang dengan Naru."

Naruto segera membelakangi Sasuke. Dia tahu apa yang bakal didengarnya. Airmatanya sudah turun. Sasuke tidak menyedari airmata itu kerana Naruto segera menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menghadap hutan yang tebal.

" Suke." suara Naruto serak. " Boleh tidak langsung saja apa yang mau suke bilang." Naruto masih membelakangi Sasuke. Suaranya bergetar, Sasuke mulai merasa ada getaran dalam perasaan Naruto. Dia ingin sekali menenangkannya.

" Naru. Aku tau Naru merajuk. Aku tahu Aku salah. Kita berdamai ok?"

Naruto segera berpaling ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke terhanyut melihat airmata Naruto yang bercucuran itu.

"Sampai hati Suke. Naru tahu Naru tak sepadan dengan Suke, tapi kenapa Suke tak terus terang dengan Naru? Seharusnya Suke tak perlu minta maaf dengan Naru. biarkan saja Naru! Nikah aja sana dengan kekasih hati Suke tu. sampai hati Suke permainkan perasaan Naru." Keluar semua yang ada dihatinya. Wajah Sasuke nampak terkejut.

"Kenapa? Suke gak nyangka Naru sudah tahu hubungan Suke dengan Sakura? Suke fikir Naru tidak tau Suke sudah bertunang dengannya? Cukuplah Suke. jangan siksa hati Naru lagi.." Ucap Naru setengah berteriak. Sasuke tercengang memandangnya.

" Darimana Naru dapat cerita ni?"

" Itu tak penting. yang penting mengapa Suke tega permainkan perasaan Naru. kenapa Suke mau bersama Naru sedangkan Suke udah punya Sakura."

" Naru.. Naru.. Naru! Aku tidak mengerti. Darimana Naru dapat cerita Suke Sudah bertunangan dengan Sakura, sumpah Naru! Dia cuma Teman baik Aku dari kecil. Dia bukan kekasih Suke!" Ujar Sasuke menjelaskan.

Naruto mulai diam, tangisnya reda mendengar kata Sasuke. Mereka berpandangan.

"Betul..?" tanya Naruto sambil menghapus airmatanya. Sasuke angguk.

"Tapi kenapa Suke tidak kenalkan Naru dengan dia? Kenapa Suke menjauh sejak dia datang?" Sasuke menghela nafas. Dia melangkah ke mobilnya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Nah!"

Beberapa lembar gambar ditunjukan kepada Naruto. Naruto melihat semua gambar itu. Semuanya gambar dia bersama Konohamaru, ketika dalam mobil, di jalan raya dan di perkarangan rumah.

"Kenapa ada gambar Naru dan Konohamaru.?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Kerana gambar inilah Aku menjauhkan diri dari Naru. beberapa minggu lalu, ada surat dikirimkan padaku. Dalam surat itu ada gambar Naru dan Konohamaru. Katanya Konohamaru adalah tunang Naru. Naru sudah ditunangkan oleh keluarga Naru." Cerita Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Tapi kenapa Suke tidak tanya sama Naru?" Kata Naruto dengan wajah yang lebih cerah. Sisa-sisa airmata sudah hilang.

"Itulah kesalahanku! Suke mau Naru sendiri yang berterus terang dengan Suke. Tapi, Naru tidak ada bercerita apapun. Konohamaru tinggal serumah dengan Naru. Tapi sedikit pun Naru tidak memberitahu Suke. Tentu saja Aku salah paham. Aku geram, marah dan benci pada Naru. Karena itu Suke malas meladeni Naru. Malas menjawab telpon Naru. Manaku tau Konohamaru itu adik sepupu Naru. Untunglah dia datang membukakan pintu tadi, Suke masih mengingat wajah Konohamaru dalam foto ini. Aku memang tadi melihat Naru dalam Mobil Konohamaru tadi, tapi Aku tidak tegur Naru karena Suke masih salah paham dengan Naru, tadi konohamaru membukakan pintu, Aku tanya konohamaru siapanya Naru? Barulah Aku tau Konohamaru adalah adik sepupu Naru. Barulah Aku tau selama ini Aku salah paham dengan Naru. Suke mau minta maaf sama Naru."

Alia termangu mendengar cerita Sasuke. Rupanya ada kisah yang diluar jangkauannya. Siapa pula yang mengambil gambarnya dengan Konohamaru dan mengatakannya bertunangan? Naruto keliru.

"Suke tidak bertunangan dengan Sakura?"

"Tidak! Siapa yang yang bilang kayak gitu."

"Kiba. sepupu Sakura! Katanya Suke memang kekasih Sakura sebelum Suke bersama Naru. katanya tak lama lagi Suke akan bertunang dengan Sakura. Lagi pun Suke semakin menjauh dari Naru sejak dia datang." jelas Alia. Dia mula ragu dengan kata-kata Kiba.

"Mestilah Aku menjauhkan diri dari Naru waktu itu, sebab Aku marah waktu melihat gambar Naru dengan Konohamaru. Suke malas kenalkan Naru dengan Sakura kerana waktu itu Suke benar-benar salah sangka pada Naru. maaf ya sayang." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan memandang tepat ke matanya. Naruto mengangguk sambil menarik nafas lega. Dia menyangka Sasuke mau memutuskan hubungan tapi kini sebaliknya.

"Memang benar Kiba itu sepupu Sakura, tapi heran kenapa dia mau menghancurkan hubungan kita pula?" Kata Sasuke penuh tanda tanya. Naruto angkat bahu. Kini hatinya lega. Gadis cantik itu ternyata tidak ada apa-apa hubungan cinta dengan Sasuke. Rupanya semua masalah itu hanyalah salah paham dan fitnah orang lain. Cemburunya pada gadis itu hilang.

"Naru heran. Siapa yang ambil gambar Naru serta memberikannya pada Suke? Sudah jelas ada orang yang mau menghancurkan hubungan kita?" Kata Naruto pula.

"Ya! Mungkin Kiba juga?" Naruto mengganguk tanda setuju dengan kata-kata Sasuke itu. mereka berpandangan. Saling tersenyum. Mereka tidak peduli apakah motif Kiba, yang paling penting kini mereka sudah kembali bersama.

"Maaf ya?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Naru juga.." Balas Naruto.

"Sia-sia aja Aku membenci Naru. Ternyata cuma salah paham.." Kata Sasuke sambil ketawa kecil. Teringat akan sikapnya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Seluruh isi rumah menjadi tempatnya melepaskan amarah. Anak-anak buahnya di kantor pun tidak berani mencari masalah, Takut padaku yang sedang marah. Bos yang dulunya selalu bertampang stoic menjadi bengis tak menentu. Salah sedikit langsung kena marah! Semuanya karena gambar yang diterimanya itu. Sakura pun selalu merungut dengan sikapnya yang selalu berubah-ubah. Mau bercanda pun susah. Kalau senyum pun bagaikan terpaksa!

"Benarkah Suke benci Naru?" Tanya Naruto khawatir.

" Ya! Sangat benci. Benci tapi . Tersiksa Aku menanggung rindu tidak bertemu Naru beberapa minggu. Kadang-kadang Aku harap Naru akan telpon atau SMS Suke." Ungkap Sasuke tentang perasaannya ketika musim dingin hubungan mereka.

"Naru juga. Mau telpon Suke. Tapi teringat Sakura mungkin sedang bersama Suke." Ujar Alia pula, mereka tertawa bersama. Rupanya mereka sama saja, cemburu buta!

"Kata Konohamaru tadi Naru sakit? Minta antar balik kerumah.." tanya Sasuke dengan muka cemas. Muka Naruto memang pucat tadi.

"Emn.." Naruto tersenyum. Kini dia kelihatan berseri-seri.

"Naru sakit apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi sambil menyentuh dahi Naru.

"Sakit hati.." jawabnya dengan menahan senyum.

"Sakit hati kenapa senyum-senyum." ujar Sasuke. Dia pun ikut tersenyum. Naru mencubit lengan Sasuke pelan. Sasuke tertawa melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Naru." Panggil Sasuke dengan suara yang dibuat manja. Naruto mendongak ke arah wajah lelaki yang dicintainya itu. Rindu benar hatinya pada Sasuke. Untunglah semuanya sudah berubah baik.

"Emn.."

"Kita nikah yuk."

Mata Naruto terbelalak. Dia menatap wajah Sasuke minta kepastian akan lamaran yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Kenapa? Gak mau?"Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Suke lamar Naru?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Bunga? Cincin? Masa melamar kayak gini aja?" usik Naruto dengan senyum nakal. Sasuke tertawa. Dia menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam keretanya. Naruto keheranan.

"Ayo kita pergi beli bunga dan cincin!" Balas Sasuke sambil masuk ke dalam mobil. Mobil melesat maju ke toko bunga.

"Mulai saat ini.. kalau ada apa-apa masalah, kita mesti bicara! Jangan simpan sendiri dalam hati.. ok?" bisik Sasuke sambil memimpin tangan Naruto menuju ke kedai bunga. Naruto mengangguk. Wajahnya penuh dengan senyuman bahagia. Dugaan seperti itu mungkin datang lagi. Tapi kalau saling mencintai, kalau saling kasih mengasihi dan kalau saling mempercayai antara satu sama lain, apa pun dugaannya pasti dapat diselesaikan bersama. Ternyata cobaan cinta itu berlalu juga.

**FIN**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**!  
><strong>


End file.
